Malaria remains a serious global health problem for which there is no effective vaccine. Previous studies indicate that animals can be immunized with inactivated sporozoites. The gene coding for the circumsporozoite (CSP) antigen of the malaria parasites Plasmodium falciparum and P. knowlesi have been inserted into the vaccinia virus genome under the control of a defined vaccinia virus promoter. Tissue culture cells infected with the recombinant synthesized polypeptides that reacted with monoclonal antibody against the repeat epitopes of P. falciparum or P. knowlesi CSP proteins. Mice and rabbits inoculated intradermally with the recombinant viruses produced antibody that bound to sporozoites. The recombinant viruses are being used to help define the important T-cell epitopes.